


Operation: Sweep Strider off his feet

by too_short_to_ride



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, I don't actually ship davesol, I found this in Notes, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oneshot, Sorry if I missed anything, first archive fic, no quirks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_short_to_ride/pseuds/too_short_to_ride
Summary: Sollux tries to crack his boyfriend's calm-cool-collected facade.





	Operation: Sweep Strider off his feet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on AO3, and probably my only Davesol fic (I got the prompt from a friend). I apologize if anyone is too OOC. (It's rated Teen because can I really write a Homestuck fanfic without being even *slightly* profane?)

Your name is Sollux Captor, and the Lalondes' bomb-ass party is the perfect time to spring your plan. 

It's only been a few weeks since you asked Dave to be in a flushed relationship, and although he happily accepted, you kind of resent the fact that you haven't learned more about the person behind his "coolkid" demeanor yet. After afternoon trips to the nearest coffee shop or theater, the two of you would relax in your hive or his house- just being safe in each other's presence brightened your day. You liked to recount things you knew about him- his photosensitive scarlet eyes, his white-blond hair that you loved to run your hands through, and his flawlessly tanned skin that ran in one undiluted shade from his forehead to below his collarbones and down to his fingertips. Good god, just him resting his head on your shoulder set your heart ablaze. But never, not remotely, have you seen Dave Strider blushing or startled. So, unbeknownst to him, you decided to make cracking the unnecessary persona your personal goal.

So here you were, clutching a half-full plastic red cup, heart beating in time to thunderously loud bass at around 8 or 9 in Roxy's residence, and scanning the surrounding area for Dave (he found a conversation a few minutes after you two arrived). You spotted him easily enough- he was talking to John and Jade near the corner of the room. As far as you knew, your own physical strength would suffice compared to his body weight. This moment seemed perfect, in fact- the noise of the surrounding company and his seemingly casual conversation meant that he was just distracted enough not to notice anyone behind him right away. You set your beverage down on the nearest flat surface- it wasn't terribly satisfying, to be honest.

Edging past other groups of chatter, you had crossed the room and scooped up your matesprit in a manner similar to Roxy or Rose cradling one of their cats, and Dave. Fucking. Screamed. Not the kind of terrified shriek that one might make when watching a horror movie, but a high-pitched squeak.

_Holy shiiiiit._

"Sol, what the hell!?" Dave's flustered voice wavered a bit but remained on that adorable soprano as his face deepened into a tint the same color as his eyes. 

"Sorry about catching you off guard," you teased, "but I saw a chance and I took it."

Beside you, John and Jade had simultaneously broken into surprised and silent giggles, so you set your still-flushed boyfriend on his feet and helped him straighten his aviators before joining their earlier conversation.

Operation Startle Strider: Success.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :33 Did you like it? If you want, please comment with suggestions or feedback!


End file.
